


Sunset

by Project_Icarus



Series: Devil May Cry Oneshots & PWP [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_Icarus/pseuds/Project_Icarus
Summary: “That was even better than last time,” she says.“Yeah. I think we might be onto something here.”





	Sunset

The monsters are dead, and she gets to go home with Dante. Life’s not so bad sometimes.

He leads the way, and she trails after like a puppy, before reprimanding herself and falling into step with him. She should say something. The silence is static between them.

“Before you ask,” he says, “Trish and I are pretty much related. Lady’s a good friend and that’s it.” He looks up at the sky where the sun is setting.

“Oh, okay.” Had she been that obviously jealous around them earlier? Mortifying. But if he thinks it’s important enough to straighten out, that means… what?

He sighs. Here it comes. “Listen, I don’t know what you’re looking for—”

“Spare me.” She softens her words with a smile. Neither of them want to have this conversation.

“What, you don’t think I should at least try to stop you from wasting your time with an old guy like me?”

She shrugs. “Not unless you’re trying to get rid of me. Are you?”

“No.”

Phew. “Well, that’s good.” And before she can second guess herself, she reaches down and holds his hand.

He makes a face at first, but when she tries to take her hand back he catches it again in his own, groaning. “I hope you know what you’re getting into.”

Not a clue. She wants to find out, though.

They sit on his bed, kissing, the sunset staining the sheets purple. He teases her with traces of his tongue, and when she tries to follow it with hers he pulls back, and the kisses become chaste again. It’s maddening.

“You’re making the cutest face.” He pushes her hair behind her ear.

She flushes. “Shut up.” She climbs into his lap and kisses him again before he can say anything else. He’s not teasing her anymore. Their tongues meet and she moans, tangling her fingers in his hair. “You make me so hot I can’t even think straight.”

“So that’s your excuse. I thought you were just a ditz.”

“Shut up.”

He laughs and when they kiss he’s smiling into it. “Can I take your clothes off?”

“Okay.”

He pulls her shirt over her head and runs his hands down her back, all the while looking at her like she’s made of gold. If she is, it’s only because he’s touched her and made her that way. He unfastens her bra and pushes the straps down her shoulders, his movements gentle and reverent. Why is he being so careful with her?

She sits back in his lap and arches her spine a little, letting him look at her. He runs a finger over her collarbone and down her sternum, then cups her right breast in his hand. He flicks his thumb over her nipple and watches as it hardens, his tongue peeking out from between his teeth.

“You’re staring.” She traces his jawline with her fingers, her smile soft when he meets her eyes. Maybe he needs someone to be gentle with him, too.

He holds her by the waist, his thumbs rubbing circles into her skin. “You’re beautiful.”

She could cry. He’s so genuine and vulnerable with her, when she thought he’d be all smirks and cheesy lines. Is he the same Dante she’s heard all those stories about? What is it about her that draws out this side of him? She folds her arms around his shoulders and hides her face in his neck. He smells of gun smoke.

“Lie down, baby girl.” He nudges her, and she goes with it, laying against the pillows. He unbuttons her jeans and tugs them down her legs, then sits back and brings his hands to his shirt.

“I want to,” she says, sitting up. She undoes the buttons on his shirt one by one, his gaze burning into her as her fingers work.

When she’s done, she shoves the shirt down his arms and smooths her hands across his chest. His body is unreal. He eats nothing but junk, so how is he so shredded? He shrugs the rest of the way out of his shirt and she slides her hands over his skin to squeeze his biceps in her hands. His arms are huge. She wants to be wrapped up in them forever.

She looks at him through her eyelashes. “Are you going to fuck me now?”

He sucks in a breath. “Is that what you want?”

“More than anything.”

His hands fly to his pants and he fumbles with his belt. When he gets it open, he sheds himself of his pants as fast as he can and in a second his cock is free. Her stomach does a somersault knowing it will be inside her soon.

“Let me,” he says, and he pulls off her panties.

She lies back down, bringing him with her, hugging him close with all of her limbs. He’s not going anywhere—even if it’s only for a little while, he’s all hers. His mouth is hungry when it finds hers again and he fucks her mouth with his tongue. The wet head of his cock pokes into her thigh. She squirms. He hasn’t even touched her clit and she’s panting and wild eyed.

“Are you ready?”

She hikes her legs higher around his hips. “Yes.”

He grips his cock in one hand and guides it into her, pushing inside. His eyes squeeze shut, and hers are blown wide, and he grunts as he seats himself fully. He’s gorgeous like this. It’s so much more intense than last time, being able to see his face. He leans down on his elbows and she curls her fingers around his biceps. He opens his eyes and meets hers.

“I just want to fuck you silly.”

She wets her lips with her tongue. “Please.”

“Fuck.” He rolls his hips. She moans and clutches him tighter, which spurs him to pick up the pace.

Her face scrunches up in pleasure as he fucks her, her mouth open and panting. Her thighs are tight around his waist and her toes curl in the air. He’s a fucking force of nature. Her breasts bounce with each of his thrusts and he wraps his lips around one of her nipples, his tongue laving the little nub and driving her steadily towards her orgasm.

“Oh my god.” She’s never had a vaginal orgasm before. She’s going to lose her mind.

His breath is heavy on her face and she opens her eyes to find him watching her, his teeth bared. She lays her palms against his cheeks and his expression softens, then he sucks her thumb into his mouth and flicks his tongue over the pad of it. The rhythm of his hips never falters. She lets her head fall back against the pillow and her eyes pinch shut. She’s going to come.

“That’s it, baby.” He pounds into her harder, the bedsprings protesting beneath them.

She could just scream. She moans instead. She’s coming. He never touched her clit, and she’s coming. She can’t stop chanting “Yes!”

He kisses her again, his tongue and teeth making love to her lips. His hips stutter, and his chest rumbles as he forces his cock as deep as it will go inside of her. He groans as he comes.

He’s still inside her as they catch their breath, his head on her shoulder, her fingers combing through his hair. An impossible feeling wells up beneath her breast.

“That was even better than last time,” she says.

“Yeah. I think we might be onto something here.” He chuckles.

She gasps when he pulls out, and he kisses her on the forehead. They wriggle under the covers and arrange themselves the same way they had last night, with her snuggled up to his side and listening to his heartbeat. The little place in his life she’s wedged herself into shouldn’t exist, but it does, and falling asleep with his arm around her shoulders shouldn’t feel so right. But it does.

She hums to herself as she pours coffee into two mugs. Dante’s snoring away upstairs but it’s almost midday, he should get up soon. The office phone rings.

She startles and sloshes coffee onto the counter. “Crap.” She grabs a paper towel, eyeing the phone as she mops up the mess. Would it be okay if she answered it?

“Hey, babe.” Dante appears behind her, swiping one of the coffee cups and dancing through the cluttered room to his desk. He unhooks the phone and tucks it between his shoulder and ear, sipping his coffee. He’s shirtless, his broad chest on display for her. She could stare at him for days.

Is any of this real? Did she have him again last night? It’s a complete accident that she’s entered his orbit, but it’ll take something monumental to make her leave his gravity now. Every devil hunter worth their salt knows about the legendary slayer Dante, half-devil himself—but she’s seen another side of him, one she’d warrant few others have been privy to. Who knew he would be such a tender lover? How much more is there that she doesn’t know, and will he keep her around long enough to find out?

He hangs up the phone and meets her eyes. “Did you catch any of that?”

She shakes her head and pretends that she hasn’t just been drooling over him for the last minute.

His grin is shark-like.

“Who was it?” She drinks her coffee and avoids his knowing gaze.

“Get over here.”

“What?”

He puts down his cup on the desk and beckons her with a finger. She giggles and goes to him, letting him fold her in his arms. He regards her with the softest look in his eyes and it makes her heart pound. If he’s not careful, she’ll be head-over-heels for him within the week. He tilts her head up and their lips meet. They share a sweet, slow kiss, and when they come apart her heart aches.

“It was Nero,” he says.

“Huh?”

“On the phone. Apparently, a rift to some hell dimension’s opened up and worm demons have overrun the whole downtown area.”

She blinks. “Good one.”

He swigs his coffee. “I was serious.”

“What? How are you so relaxed? We need to get down there!”

“You’re probably right.”

There are no words. She huffs.

He drains his cup. “Come on, cutie. Let’s go.”


End file.
